Lights Camera Action
by thebattleangel
Summary: The life of a model is all glitz and glamour. Cora knew all to well about that. But would her secret job that first got her noticed cause havoc for her? Or would it end the way it did the last time she paid a certain pervy old man a visit?


'If I have to smile one more time for that blasted camera my lips are going to seize working.' She thought to herself as she changed for the final stretch of her photo shoot. She was the deadly combination of beauty, stealth and power, a model and a ninja. She was well known for her spreads in the nin weekly, a secret magazine, for ninja, by ninja. Amongst the crowd that had gathered to watch her shoot stood one man who stood out. The sun glinting off his white mop of hair as his dark eyes watched her intensely. Her eyes never left him as she struck one of her sexy poses in her rather revealing leather catsuit.

She stretched out pulling her tote bag over her shoulder as the photographer said farewell. Slowly, almost whimsically she started to make her way home pulling out her diary to make sure she had covered everything for the day. She frowned when she noticed there was one thing left on her schedule. 'To be twenty and so up to my ears in work.' She sighed as she turned a corner and started towards her last scheduled job.

She reached the large house and sighed as she knocked on the door, to be met by the tall sage who smiled warmly down at her. "Hmm Jiraiya-kun it has been a while." She smiled looking up at him as he invited her in. "It has been Cora-chan, so shall we get started and get this done with as quickly as we can? I do believe you have had a long day." He purred. She chuckled. To Jiraiya everything about the young model before him oozed sex appeal. She grinned up at the man. "Where can I get prepared?" She asked casually with a mischievious glint in her eye.

The man gulped and looked to a room behind her, but his jaw gaped as she slowly started peeling off her vest dropping it to the floor. He motioned for her to follow him where she'd be posing for him. The room was elegantly furnished. She grinned as she looked at the giant bed she'd be posing on for the man. Her shirt landed on the floor as she turned and looked up at him as he gawked at her a light blush tinting his cheeks. It amused her at the affect she had on the most experienced men. Next her belt landed on the floor next to her shirt followed by her mini skirt. Her eyes glinted as she looked at the man. "Would you mind giving me a hand." She asked innocently motioning toward the clip of her bra.

He stepped right behind her slipping a finger under one of the thin silky straps, running his finger down along it till he reached the clip. With that he pulled it loose and watched as her lacy black bra fell to the floor. He had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her as she looked over her shoulder at him. In a cat like manner she made her way to the bed crawling on it, making sure to give him a good view. When she proceeded to pose for him. It was well after ten that night when he finished up and smiled at Cora who lay on the bed nude. How he just wanted to join her.

He had met Cora two years ago when she had just started her modeling career, when she had offered to pose for him. Just thinking about what had happened between them that night drove him to his wits ends and made his self control buckle. Steamy scenes of himself and the young woman flashed through his mind making his breathing unsteady as he looked down at her. She noticed his unease and chuckled seductively. This caught Jiraiya's attention and as he looked down at her, two green eyes looked up at him, holding a look he never thought he'd ever see again. She slowly got up off the bed, her long plum colored hair covering her chest as she stalked towards him.

Swallowing hard as she approached him, his eyes appreciating every single move she made. Jiraiya stumbled to his feet, towering over the petite woman, scraping his throat as he walked to stand in the door. She pouted as she looked up at him through perfectly thick black lashes. "I'll go make us some tea." He stumbled over the words as he looked down at her pushing his self control to its very limits. He turned and walked to his kitchen feeling warm under the collar. Placing his hands on the counter he gave a shaky sigh. He couldn't understand how out of all the woman she had such an effect on him.

He felt her eyes watching him intently, her gaze never faultering. He turned around to find her standing in the door way wrapped up in one of his red over coats. Her hair roughly pinned up, strands hanging everywhere. He followed the V of his coat as it barely covered her large, perfect breasts. He gulped and turned letting out a shaky breath. When he felt a small hand slip around his waist.

"Hmm Jiraiya-kun, what seems to be the matter?" She purred as she spoke. He turned around manouvering her so that she ended up against the counter, caught between his massive arms as he looked down at her. "You test my self control to its very limits. I'm not sure I can hold on much longer Cora-chan." He said in a shaky voice. A small, soft, gentle hand, brought him to look down at her, cupping it with one of his own he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. He grinned when he felt a delicate shudder run through her body. He pulled her closer lifting her that she sat perched on his counter wrapping her legs around his strong hips as his lips found her neck.

Before she knew it soft moans came from her throat as his lips steered a fiercy coarse down her neck towards her chest. Her hand slipped into his hair pulling loose his tie as she ran her fingers through, reveling in its silkyness. She sighed in content as lecherous, skilled hands lifted her up, running along her thighs and settling under her firm butt. Giving it a squeeze and chuckling as a gasp escaped her soft pink lips, one hand ran up her delicate spine resting on the back of her head when his lips met hers in a passion filled kiss. Their moans filled the air as he made his way to the room with her.

In the room he set her down gently on the bed climbing over her. She chuckled as he towered over her tiny form. Slowly she pulled off his coat. Then the top of his robe. A skilled finger traced a line along the edge of the robe she wore. She shuddered at his touch as he pulled the ribbon holding it in place loose. Slowly it slipped down revealing the perfect flesh he adored so much. Her hands roamed the giant plains of his muscular chest. For an older man she had to admit he was still built like a rock.

"So how loud do you intend to sing my name this time, my little robbin?" He cooed in her ear nipping at her neck. She knew there were going to be marks in the morning the way things where heading. "As loud as you want me to old man." She taunted stiffling another moan. "Brat." He teased biting down on her soft spot. This earned his a loud moan and he smiled marveling the mark he left on her pretty little neck. By the time he looked down again she had his belt off and the rest of his top. And was busy getting his pants down.

He had to admit but she was a pretty smooth little fox. She felt his hands run up along her sides massaging her flesh as he went along. His lips resting on her soft spot before he crashed them down on hers. His hands finding their way to her chest as he slowly began to massage her breast. It earned him a good amount of satisfactory moans as he flipped them around so she was now straddling him. She tasted the faint taste of tabacco on his tongue as they wrestled against each other.

Strands of her long hair tickled his chest as her lips burned their tails into his skin. Raking her nails down his sides caused the man to moan as she nibbled on his ear gently. Accidentally she grinded against him causing the beast with in to wake. She felt the strong length of him against her inner thigh and shuddered. She knew every single move she made now would effect Jiraiya in some way. She was now just taunting him and he couldn't take it anymore. Flipping them over once more he stared deeply into her eyes. A small hand touched his cheek and he knew it was his signal to go.

Holding her hips firmly he caught her. Staring deeply in her eyes their cores met like a wild crash of thunder as she felt him. Deep moans escaping from their lips. Sweat beaded delicatley down the Jiraiya's spine as she clung to him demanding more of him. They were both clammy and panting as his hips continued to steer them to another destination. Slowing down he looked at her tenderly kissing trails of blazing sweat down her chest. He chuckled against her skin as she grabbed two fist fulls of snow white hair pulling him closer. She looked up at him managing to utter a small sentence in between her moans. Jiraiya got a glint in his eye and whispered. "As you whish Hime."

His name rolled off her sweet tongue through her parted lips as it came louder and louder. And with one final thrust they reached paradise for the sixth time that night.

Jiraiya lay on his back with the with Cora laying on his chest. Her plum hair tangled with his long white hair as he ran a fingertip along her delicate spine kissing her forehead. He chuckled when he noticed the goosebumps gently rise on her skin. She looked up at him stroking his cheek gently. "Cora-chan. Hime. How would you like to pose for an old perverted man more often my dear?" He asked in a low, seductive voice. She shuddered and smiled at him. "I'd love to... On one condition." She grinned. He lifted himself slightly to look down at the young woman. "Yes Hime?" "You dedicate a book to us and we act out what's in your books after." She teased.

"Hmm I think I have one better." He said watching as she looked up at him. "Stay by me in my big castle Hime." Cora nodded and kissed him. How could she resist!


End file.
